Lakeside
by ZeroIXResoleon
Summary: Eliwood can't sleep so he decides to take a walk. But he stumbles upon an unlikely mesmerizing sight. One Shot Fanfiction.


Hello, all! Resoleon with another Fire Emblem fic! I got this idea...while it was raining...and it somehow turned into this.

Meh, I can't describe it well. Enjoy, if you will.

* * *

**Eliwood X Ninian Short Story: Lakeside**

It is nighttime in camp. Everyone was sound asleep. A gentle breeze blew as the moon shined down on the earth. Inside one of the tents, was Eliwood. Eliwood couldn't sleep soundly knowing that his journey is quickly escalating into more death-inviting skirmishes. He just witnessed the death of his father not too long ago as he held him in his arms. Quite frankly, he is stressed out from having a lot on his mind. Lying next to him is his old friend Hector. Hector is as sound asleep as a bear in hibernation. He envied him for a second that he could just sleep after what they've been through. Restless and deep in thought, Eliwood decided to take a private stroll around the vicinity of camp.

* * *

Eliwood is strolling while near a river. The moonlight slightly reflects from the water. Eliwood takes glances at the river from time to time. Like how a river flows constantly in spite of obstacles, he must move on. But it is easier said than done. The horrors of war are quickly embedding themselves into his head. He clutches his head as recent memories from Dragon's Gate flooded his mind. Eliwood's breathing accelerated slightly. He could not seem to find peace. He struggles to compose himself, knowing that worry will not solve anything.

From his ears, he could hear a sound. He could hear the sound of...light magic? No, it sounded too serene even for light magic. Eliwood could hear it coming from straight ahead. All of a sudden his focus was put on the sound and all memories flashing were gone. He starts trotting toward the direction of the sound, wondering what it could be. As he comes closer, the sound got louder. Soon, he found himself at a very large lake.

From the center of the lake...he could see...a petite yet beautiful girl with a slender figure, dancing in the center of the lake while directly atop the water. He rubs his eyes to make sure that he wasn't hallucinating or dreaming but it was all real. The mystic and enigmatic swirling energies surrounding her completely sucked in his attention. His eyes slightly widens at this. Immediately, his thoughts were...that she looked so beautiful. However, he blushed slightly because he noticed that she was not clothed at all but he could not make out who it is so he didn't feel entirely indecent. Still, he was tempted to get a closer look at her.

He didn't want to disrupt her tempo so he decided to quietly slip behind a large sized boulder and watch her from there. He is completely mesmerized at this beautiful sight. Her dance...it's quiet...it's magnificent...it's...awesome. The way the water moves as she dances, it's as if the water is in perfect sync with her as she danced. Eliwood couldn't keep his mouth closed. He has never seen something so beautiful in his entire life. For a second...he noticed that his chest had a weight lifted from it. His mind was clear. Was it an effect from seeing this girl dancing in the water as the moon provided her with a spotlight and the water danced along with her movements? It would seem so to him.

He squints, trying to get a closer look at this girl to see who it is. Curiosity knows no bounds. Eliwood assumed it was his imagination but the figure of this girl looked slightly familiar to him. Regardless...she was so beautiful. The dance went on for a longer while. After it was done, the water stopped moving and the energies faded. But the moon still shined on her as she had his back turned toward him. Eliwood is still mesmerized at his sight, completely seduced even. Then, he hears a gasp. Eliwood quickly retreats his head back behind the boulder. Was he spotted? He wondered...how did he startle this girl? Did he somehow make a noise? He waits for a few seconds to pass...then he peaks his head slightly from the boulder again to see her but disappointment overtook him.

She was gone.

She disappeared, as only an angel would. The moonlight shined on still water. And the water did not move as if nobody was in the lake. Eliwood slowly makes his way from the boulder and then slowly stepped toward the lake. Eliwood stopped once he was at the edge of the lake. He crouches down slightly and then lightly touched his hand into the same lake where the girl once stood in. He moves his hand gently in the water, as if trying to find a trace of her. But to no avail. Eliwood stands back up, breathing a sigh of disappointment. Although he wondered if the girl was real, he should have turned the other way instead of watching her. Regardless, she was beautiful but probably it was best if he just forget her.

* * *

Eliwood arrived back in camp but feeling a little more at peace than he did before. He could not get the image of that girl out of his head. His face flushed again at the thought of her but he quickly shook the thought off, mentally scolding himself for thinking that way. He felt his eyes drooping, signaling that he's finally sleepy. He quietly retreats back into his tent, almost immediately falling asleep as he lay back on his bed.

* * *

"Hey, Eliwood! Get up!" A loud, gruff voiced called out to him.

Eliwood slowly opens his eyes to see Hector leering at him. "Hector..."

Hector slightly smirks at Eliwood. "Sleepyhead, you're finally awake! You're usually up before me! That's not like you, Eliwood! Couldn't sleep?"

"Nnn...yeah." Eliwood replied flatly.

Hector continued to smirk at Eliwood. "Also...you looked happy. Was it a girl by any chance, Romeo?" Hector almost laughed, making that statement.

Eliwood jolts fully awake and sits up. "H-Hector! Hold your tongue!"

Hector laughs for a few seconds. "I'm sorry! I couldn't resist! Seriously though, you did look happy. Feeling better after...you know?"

Eliwood nodded with some uncertainty. "I guess you could say that. Well...Hector, you're one of my closest friends...and...there's something I'd like to tell you. Do you think you can come with me?"

"Sure, Eliwood."

* * *

At the lake, Ninian and Nils were discussing something. Ninian had a face that's red. "Nils, I felt as though I was being watched."

Nils blinks a few times. "Really, sister? By who? Did you see who it was?"

Ninian shook her head. "No...I sensed no malice but it was definitely some sort of presence. I felt a sense of great admiration from whoever was watching me."

Nils shakes his head in disapproval. "Ninian, I'm pretty sure that person is not admiring you for what you think they were." Nil's sense sprung. "Quickly! Someone approaches!"

Nils takes his sister to a nearby thicket to shroud them. Soon, they could hear familiar voices.

"So this is the place?" Hector's voice sounded.

"Yes, Hector." Eliwood's voice sounded.

"What are they doing here?" Ninian silently asked.

Hector had both his hands at his sides as he looked out at the lake. "So this is the place where you saw your mystery girl, eh?"

Upon hearing that, Ninian and Nils had their eyes nearly popped.

"_Wh-what?! A-Are you-" _Ninian exclaimed in her mind.

Eliwood nods. "Yes, this is where I saw her when I wandered over here. As she moved, the water flowed with her. Her moves...they were so beautiful to watch."

Ninian's eyes grew wider as her face went deeper red. _"It...can't...be. I think I'm going to be ill." _

Hector grimaces towards Eliwood. "Eliwood...you need to get a hobby. You're probably in love or something or just crazy. It's not that I don't believe you, it's just that it seems pretty unbelievable."

Eliwood sighs. "I suppose your right but...if only I knew who it was..."

Ninian felt tempted to show herself to declare that she was the one who danced but the smarter choice was to just lay low and pretend it never happened. "Nils...we have to go now..."

* * *

Back at camp, Eliwood decides to give a visit to Ninian's tent. "Ninian, here you are. I didn't see you earlier. Hmm? What's wrong? You're blushing..."

Ninian stutters several times. "I-I-I-I...L-Lord Eliwood..."

Eliwood felt someone poking his back. He turns around to see it's Nils who...didn't seem happy at him. "Nils?"

"Get out of my sister's tent, please." He said calmly.

"But I-"

Nils leapfrogs to the front of Ninian's tent and starts pushing Eliwood away. "Get out, out, out, out, out! GET OUT OF HERE!"

Eliwood was back at Hector's side by the time his momentum finally stopped.

Hector scratches the back of his head. "Geez, what's up with the little man?"

"I honestly haven't a clue. Those two have been acting humorously abnormal for some reason." Eliwood said while doing the same thing Hector is.

* * *

Ha...a little humorous at the end. I think I made Eliwood a little bit out of character a bit so I apologize in advance if I really did but I hope it wasn't that bad.

As always, thanks for reading!

**Lakeside: End**


End file.
